Deep In the Meadow, Under the Willow
by Katey20470
Summary: See Rue's part in the plan of destroying the Careers' supplies, and up to the sweet twelve-year-old's death.
1. Goodbyes

**_The Hunger Games:__ Rue's Death Scene_**

**** Rue's POV****

**_Chapter 1:__Goodbyes_**

* * *

This plan is absolutely brilliant! I couldn't wait to see the Careers' faces when…

_Oh...Wait_! I don't think that's a good idea.

But anyway, I'm off to set two campfires to divert the Careers by luring them away while Katniss blows everything up that the Careers have in their stash. But the plan was surely to go wrong… I can feel it in my bones. This plan we have is basically a suicide mission. However we're willing to risk everything, even our own lives for this plan to become possible.

So... back to the plan. No matter what - or how- she will demolish everything. The plan was so ...right… It had to work!

Anyhow, I continue walking towards the spot for the second fire. Once the Careers take sight of the flames, I know they won't hesitate to come and kill. At the same time though, a sudden thought reaches my mind: _This could be the last time I see Katniss - or life_. I suddenly feel sick, but walk away… basically running now.

"I'll see you at dinner." She had told me. Then I had rapped my arms around her. Katniss did the same. That was, possibly, the last time I was going to hug Katniss.

"Be careful." I told her.

She turned and smiled back at me. She spoke, "You do the same Rue."


	2. The Long Wait

**_Chapter 2_:_ The Long Wait_**

* * *

I follow the stream that Katniss mentioned to me. I'm just walking near the camp, not exactly to it yet. It has probably been an hour… Or possibly two. Who knows…?

All of a sudden, I hear an explosion. It was so immense that it shook the ground below my feet. _That means it had to be close…_

Katniss, with any luck, blew the stash up.

I quickly turn around and run, hopefully towards Mockingjays. I suddenly hear something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

It's the sound of the cannon... _Oh, God!_

Terrified, I start to run. _Crap! Crap!_ I begin to weep, trying so hard not think that this cannon I'd heard was not Katniss's. I attempt to stop crying, but can't control the overwhelming emotions that I feel.

I then stop for a minute.

After thinking through, I had decided to sing the lullaby. Praying to get a response afterwards, I listen…

_Nothing…_

I start to pace… _Still waiting… and waiting…and waiting… God!_ It seems like forever, and it's beginning to get dark.

Trying to calm down, I climb a tree, making it my base for the night. I feel weak and dehydrated. And then I fall asleep, not even staying awake to see whose dead...

_Too see if Katniss is dead or alive._


	3. The Capture

_Chapter 3:__ The Capture_

I wake early this morning.

It's still dark out so it must be around 6:00a.m. So, once again, I wait. I wait for the tune of the song. After another good hour, I hear a sound of hope. The song is coming from a nearby Mockingjay.

I quickly scurry down the tree and run towards the sound of hope. Suddenly, I here rustling coming from somewhere… possibly a nearby bush or tree, but I can't tell by the darkness. I quickly retrieve my slingshot, getting ready to fire at anybody - or anything - that might pop out and attack me.

But it's nothing.

Reassured by the fact that nobody is following, I return to walking towards the sound of the Mockingjays.

I come to a stop at a clearing, a good one – a hundred to two hundred yards. This place is gorgeous! I have never been in such a stunning place as this in my life!

I start walking but here the sound of rustling once again, and realize it was coming from a tree this whole time.

Then a net comes plunging down towards me.

I fall to the ground and try to squirm my way out, but it's useless. Unfortunately my weapon is out of arms reach.

I turn and realize the boy from District 1 has captured me, his spear in hand. He slowly raises his arm, but decides against plunging the spear into me. And then I understand why.

_Someone is running our way… _

I try to look around, but recognize that the boy is gone.

"Rue!" someone yells.

Wait, I recognize that voice…

I have no alternative but to scream, "Katniss! Katniss help me!"

I see that Katniss appears seconds later, prepared to attack any nearby tributes. She comes fourth and assists me as I untangle myself from the net. Once I find myself out, I embrace her.

But this all ends when I hear the sound of running feet. I twirl around to see the spear soaring towards us. Out of fear, I thrust Katniss out of the path of the spear.

The next thing I know is the unbearable pain I have always feared.

Katniss, full of blazing anger, quickly takes care of the boy, sending an arrow through his neck. But after ripping the bolt from his body, it's too late for him as his cannon fires.

I gaze down as Katniss sprints toward me. The spear had gone directly through my abdomen.

As Katniss removes the spear, careful not to hurt me any more than the boy had, I unintentionally scream out in pain.

I expected to fall towards the ground, but instead I fall into Katniss's safe arms.


	4. Death is peaceful

**_Chapter 4:__ "Death … is Peaceful."_**

* * *

We both know what is going to happen from here, so we try to avoid the subject of it. I look up at Katniss, tears are streaming down her face. I wanted to ask her one more question before... it happens, "Can you sing for me, please?" I ask.

"What?" She responds.

"Please" I beg,

She hesitates before agreeing, "Okay."

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they are open, the sun will rise…"_

I begin to lose my breath, but I want to stay for this - this moment. My last…

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_them true._

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I begin to sob for the last time. I've trembled to the point where I can't take it anymore. For once, the arena is cold.

"Thank you." I finally find the strength to say those words.

My vision is starting to blur… and now I see nothing but a bright light. Before long, I realize that I'm next to my own body.

I hear a cannon fire, and watch Katniss break down into tears crying over my corpse. She scrambles up and runs towards the woods, leaving me and my wounded body. Thinking she left for good, I feel a pang of sorrow. But she comes back and places beautiful flowers around me.

_I want to cry, but I can't. _

She then kisses my head and turns to raises three fingers…towards the sky.

Then she sprints for the trees when the hovercraft comes and retrieves me. I walk away, knowing in my heart that Katniss will win the Games.

_For me, the odds were never in my favor. _


End file.
